


Give Me Your Claws

by lavenderlotion



Series: His Glossy Lips, So Sweet to Kiss [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gender Non-Conforming Character, Genderqueer Character, Genderqueer Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Nail Polish, gender non-conforming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Stiles smiled at him softly, unable to do anything but, and he took a moment to stare. Peter was wearing nothing that a loose pair of Stiles’ cut off sweats, and he looked so at home, there in Stiles’ shitty bed in his shittier apartment.





	Give Me Your Claws

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HDHale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDHale/gifts).



> Thank you so much for such a fun, cute idea <3

Stiles stretched his back out and Peter’s stubbled chin dug into the bare skin of his shoulder. Peter’s arms wrapped tighter around Stiles’ waist, hands splayed open across his belly and holding him securely. Stiles enjoyed this, being cuddled up with Peter, hidden away from the world in Stiles’ tiny apartment; a lazy Sunday morning spent with just the two of them.

There was a podcast playing  quietly, though more than loud enough for Peter to follow along with. His love for radio shows had been a bit of surprise, but one Stiles found endearing. Stiles was on his phone, scrolling through his Instagram explore page instead  of any of the thousands of other things he had to do. His semester was going well, though, and he’d managed to stay on top of his course load. 

“If you painted your nails, would it change the colour of your claws?” Stiles asked quietly, swiping past another nail video and watching a well done speed through of a half cut crease.  _ Fun colours, _ he mused. 

Peter nosed at his neck and let his lips drag over the sensitive skin. “Want to try?” he said, teeth catching against Stiles’ skin and making him shiver.

“Really?” Stiles asked, straining his neck so he could see part of Peter’s face. 

“Sure, love,” Peter told him, and Stiles made an excited noise before struggling up from his comfortable position against Peter’s chest. 

“Let me grab some polish!” Stiles called after him, hurrying the few steps it took to get into his bathroom. 

He kept his small collection of nail polishes under his sink, lined up with a bottle of polish remover. Painting his nails wasn’t something he did all that often, seeing as he usually kept them bitten down—a horrible nervous habit, he knew—though sometimes the urge struck. He didn’t have that many colours, but he did have a bright blue that reminded him of Peter’s eyes.

Stiles grabbed the bottle of polish, all but skipping back into his bedroom. Peter was sitting up against the headboard, hands folded together in his lap. Stiles smiled at him softly, unable to do anything but, and took a moment to stare. Peter was wearing nothing but a loose pair of Stiles’ cut off sweats, and he looked so at home, there in Stiles’ shitty bed in his shittier apartment. 

He kneed up onto the bed, settling himself with his legs crossed, his knees resting on Peter’s thighs. “You’re sure that you don’t mind?” he asked again. Yes, Peter was okay with Stiles doing things like wearing makeup and painting his nails, but he wasn’t sure if Peter would be okay with having his own nails painted. 

“Of course not, sweetheart.”

“Alright.” Stiles smiled, grabbing Peter’s hand and tugging it into his lap, dropping the bottle onto the bed beside him. He frowned at what he saw. Peter’s nails were trimmed short, a bit past the skin. Well, that could make things challenging. 

“While my asshole really appreciates that you have no nails, this might be kinda hard,” Stiles said, biting into his bottom lip as he stared at Peter from underneath his lashes. Peter sighed, loudly, but extended his claws with a flick of his fingers and held his hand back for Stiles to take. 

“How about we test it in reverse?” Peter proposed, and Stiles smiled widely. 

“Thank you, baby.” 

Stiles grabbed hold of Peter’s hand and placed it on his knee. He had no idea what he was doing, not really, but he still grabbed Peter’s finger between his own. He’d watched enough little nail videos on Instagram to know how this was supposed to work. Sort of. 

He wiped the brush off on the edge of the bottle’s neck, and stuck his tongue between his teeth in concentration. Stiles was careful when he pressed the brush to Peter’s nail. He dragged it downwards, leaving behind a sheer line of blue that didn’t do much to cover the dark spots on Peter’s claw. He did his best to get a nice line around the skin, making sure not to get too close.

It was sort of fun, and Stiles found himself giggling as he went. Peter placed his other hand on Stiles’ free knee so that Stiles could paint those claws, and he hummed as Stiles went. As Stiles did a second coat, his heart swelled inside his chest until it was so full of love that Stiles thought it was going to burst. He had never imagined that he would have someone like Peter in his life, someone who he loved so fiercely and who loved him so wholly in return. 

Peter breathed in, making a quiet rumbling noise that came from somewhere deep in his chest. “I love you,” Peter told him, and Stiles choked on a wet laugh as he returned the sentiment. 

He finished not long after, going in with a third layer of polish to make sure the colour was opaque enough. Peter’s claws were long and discoloured, coming to a point sharp enough that Stiles knew he could prick his finger on it if he tried. Painted bright blue, they looked kind of...cute. At least, Stiles thought so. 

“Now we have to let them dry,” Stiles said, a sly smile curling his lips up as he shifted forward. He straddled Peter’s lap, supporting himself with hands on his boyfriend’s shoulders, and said, “You better keep your hands to yourself, mister. I don’t want them to get messed up.”

Before Peter could say anything in reply, Stiles pressed in for a kiss. He let his weight settle in the cradle of Peter’s thighs and kissed Peter lazily, sucking on his tongue and nibbling on his lips. He tangled his hands lazily in Peter’s hair, tugging without much force as he ground down into Peter’s lap.

They continued, trading lazy kisses that fluctuated in intensity. Stiles trailed his hands down Peter’s face to cup his cheeks. He pulled back, long minutes later, completely breathless and smiling at Peter softly. It was easy to lean in and rest their foreheads together, and Stiles let minutes tick by as they breathed each other in. 

“I think they might be dry, now,” Stiles said against his lips.

Peter pulled back a bit more, and Stiles sat back on his thighs. He pulled his hands up between them, and Stiles snagged Peter’s wrist. He gently tapped the last pinky claw he had painted, smiling excitedly when it wasn’t tacky. 

“Do you want to try now?” Stiles asked, his heart rate picking up.

Peter nodded while he took a deep breath, and in the next second he flexed his fingers and his claws were gone—though the polish remained. “Shift again!” Stiles told him, and Peter did. Once again, the polish remained, and Stiles stared at it in barely contained awe. 

“Dude, that is so awesome!” Stiles crowed, pumping his fist in victory. He leaned forward to press a noisy kiss to Peter’s lips, one he let Peter deepen, though it dissolved when Stiles couldn't keep the smile off of his face. “It doesn’t even make sense but  _ whoa _ !”

Peter brought his hand up to his face and turned it this way and that before he hummed  consideringly . “You know, I might actually keep them.”

“Really?” Stiles asked, though he couldn't keep the surprise out of his voice. 

“ Mhm ,” Peter murmured, leaning forward for another kiss. 

Stiles smiled into it, again, laughing when Peter tackled him back into the bed. His laugh dissolved into a moan when Peter licked into his mouth, and he focused on the kiss, letting everything but the fullness in his chest and the feel of Peter’s mouth on his fade away. 

**Author's Note:**

> i meant to post this yesterday for my Saturday Series upload but forgot. 11 hours is far too long to be at work on a Saturday!  
> comments and kudos are much appreciated!   
> come say to me on [my tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
